1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable terminal capable of securing a battery installing space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal such as a smart phone may be provided with various contents such as a game, a moving picture, or the like. In order to use the contents such as the game, the moving picture, or the like, capacity of a battery may be increased.
In addition, in recent trend of the portable terminal, an increase in a battery consumption amount and slimness of a set are becoming an issue according to a continuous increase of processing speed due to an integration of a computer function and an increase of a display size. Therefore, expanding battery capacity and securing battery space are main subjects of all of set manufacturer.
The battery capacity of the above-mentioned portable terminal may be proportional to a size of the battery. A structure of the portable terminal may be variously changed in order to secure a battery installing space.
Referring to a substrate structure of the portable terminal according to the prior art, a main substrate in charge of a digital part and a sub-substrate in charge of an RF part are disposed on a horizontal plane of a case and the battery is disposed on the same plane as that of these substrates, such that a dead space is generated and there is a limitation in the battery capacity and part arrangement structure.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-06242447 (published on Nov. 2, 2006) which is Patent Document described in the following prior art documents relates to a mobile telecommunication terminal and discloses a structure of a battery pack mounted on the mobile telecommunication terminal, and Korea Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0009833 (laid-open published on Feb. 2, 2012) discloses a mobile terminal.